


На рассвете мне прибой…

by Ruuri



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Japan, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuri/pseuds/Ruuri
Summary: Юный куродо Рей видит удивительный сон...
Relationships: Reynir Árnason & Onni Hotakainen, Reynir Árnason/Onni Hotakainen





	На рассвете мне прибой…

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Написан по внутрикомандному запросу "Прибой. Любой пейринг, любой рейтинг" для команды WTF Stand Still. Stay Silent 2019 для Зимней Фандомной Битвы - 2019  
> 2\. Развесистая сакура >< ! Обращайте внимание на примечания к тексту!  
> 3\. АУ с историческим сеттингом, для обеспечения достоверности деталей автор изучил "матчасть", как мог, но автор не историк, так что заранее просит прощения за возможные исторические неточности и допущения.

***  
Летняя жара маревом накрыла императорский дворец в Киото, его павильоны и сады, веранды, мосты, потоки и камни, сковала негой всех и вся – от самого тэнно [1] до последней служанки. Лишь неумолчный стрекот цикад и нежный плеск ручьев на искусственных порогах нарушал полуденную истому.

Рей укрылся от жары в тени навеса над верандой [2] одного из дальних павильонов. Сидя на прохладных отполированных досках настила и опершись спиной на угловой столб, он из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдал за тем, как пятна света и тени от листьев кустов хаги [3] играют на нежно-зеленом шелке его придворного одеяния. Мысли юноши струились лениво и размеренно, под стать течению всей его жизни. 

Самый младший из древнего, но не слишком родовитого семейства кугэ [4], он занимал должность куродо [5] – одну из низших в табели о рангах императорского двора, и служба его была не особо обременительной. Рея, в отличие от его старших родственников, не сильно заботила несправедливость того, что тэнно и его придворные служат пусть и почитаемым, но исключительно декоративным «фасадом» для истинной силы, правящей в стране – бакуфу [6] и стоящего во главе него сёгуна [7].

Впрочем, был один аспект политического бессилия императорской власти, при мыслях о котором меркла любовь юного куродо к изысканным придворным церемониям и рафинированным развлечениям, и он начинал тяготиться устоявшимся ритмом дворцовой жизни, и это был запрет императору и его двору покидать приделы Киото.

Рей с детства обожал слушать рассказы о том, что лежит за пределами дворцового квартала и границ Киото, рассматривать гравюры с видами далеких мест, природных красот, знаменитых святилищ и монастырей. Он страстно желал когда-нибудь покинуть императорскую столицу и увидеть огромный, яркий и загадочный «внешний мир», но действительность держала его в клетке. Однако от своей мечты Рей отказываться не собирался.

Убаюканный жарой, он закрыл глаза и начал погружаться в сон. В дремотном тумане плеск воды, стрекот цикад и шелест листьев стали затихать, отдаляться, а на смену им пришел ритмичный, сначала еле слышный, а потом усиливающийся гул и шорох. Мельтешащие под его закрытыми веками пятна света вдруг выстроились в нестерпимо яркую рябящую дорожку, и Рей понял, что стоит на берегу моря – ни разу не виденного им, но безошибочно узнаваемого, а встающее за горизонтом солнце золотит бьющие о берег волны, и ветер треплет его волосы и края шелковых одежд.

Восхищенный, он впитывал в себя этот вид, звуки, запахи, ощущение ветра в волосах и соли на коже, не в силах двинуться и оторвать взгляд от горизонта. И тут рассветное солнце заслонил силуэт корабля – изящных, но чужих, ни разу не виданных Реем очертаний. И словно вторя движению судна, в шуме волн зазвучала песня, становясь все громче по мере того, как рос на фоне солнечного диска многопарусный силуэт. Ритм и мелодия песни были столь же чуждыми и чарующими, как идущий по морю корабль. Рей не мог сказать, на каком языке она поётся, и что за голос ее исполняет – мужской или женский, но понимал всё до последнего слова:

_На рассвете мне прибой  
Корабль пригонит золотой  
Из неведомой страны -  
Ветром паруса полны._

И вот уже солнце над морем внезапно в зените, а корабль качается на волнах, бросив якорь, и с борта спускается лодка с людьми в ней. Шум прибоя меняет ритм и тон, но песня по-прежнему звучит, вплетаясь в его шелест:

_В полдень вынесет прибой  
На берег челнок волной –  
В нем гребцы и рулевой,  
Чужеземец молодой._

Взлетают и опускаются весла, словно крылья, шлюпка режет носом волны, приближаясь к застывшему на берегу Рею. Вот уже можно различить гребцов в светлых полотняных куртках со странными темно-синими воротниками и круглых головных уборах, а также сидящего отдельно на корме человека в скроенном по фигуре чужеземном одеянии темного цвета без узоров, с золотыми пуговицами и золотой отделкой на плечах, с непокрытой головой. Рея поражает цвет его волос – светлые, почти серебряные, вспыхивающие на свету стальным блеском, словно лезвие дорогого самурайского клинка.

Когда шлюпка – в полном безмолвии – утыкается носом в берег почти у ног замершего юноши, волны прибоя окрашиваются в закатный кармин, а солнце касается краем горизонта. Сидящий на корме поднимается, проходит между гребцами на нос шлюпки и оказывается напротив Рея. Чужеземец молод, крепок, широкоплеч, у него крупные черты лица, совершенно непохожие на японские, и нереально светлые – под стать волосам – серые глаза. В этом человеке нет ничего из той изящной красоты, которая так ценится в придворных кругах, но весь его облик дышит благородством, спокойствием и силой, и Рей не может оторвать от него глаз. Светловолосый незнакомец встречает его взгляд, и Рей видит в его взоре радость.

Не отрывая своих светлых глаз от глаз Рея, чужеземец слегка склоняется к нему и приглашающим движением протягивает одну руку, а второй показывает на место рядом с собой в шлюпке. В другом месте и в другое время юноша был бы шокирован вольностью подобного жеста, но сейчас он не вспоминает об условностях, об этикете, о своем положении при дворе и аристократических приличиях. В сердце его поднимается радость – такая же, как сияет в серых глазах напротив, и он медленно вытягивает руку, высвобождая кисть из складок широкого рукава.

А песня взлетает над розовеющими в свете заходящего солнца волнами, и в такт ей стучит в щемящем ритме сердце Рея:

_Алым выкрасит прибой  
Свет закатный за кормой,  
Станет он моей судьбой,  
Заберет меня с собой…_

И в миг, когда крупная сильная ладонь уже готова обхватить тянущуюся ей навстречу изящную кисть в складках шелков, в шум прибоя врывается и разносит всю картину в клочья, возвращая Рея к реальности, громкий голос, зовущий «Молодой господин, молодой господин! Вас срочно требует к себе отец!»…

Рей выныривает из сна, словно из воды – задыхающийся, ослепленный, с бешено колотящимся сердцем – и непонимающе смотрит на почтительно склонившегося к нему слугу…

***  
«Паллада» [8] выходила из Гонконгской бухты при попутном ветре и хорошей погоде. Облокотившись на планшир [9], мичман I Финского флотского экипажа Балтийского флота Российской Империи Феликс Юльевич Хотакайнен смотрел, как исчезает в дымке китайский берег, а перед его глазами в памяти вставали совсем другие берега. И тихая-тихая, поплыла над водой песня на финском – колыбельная его детства:

_На рассвете мне прибой  
Корабль пригонит золотой…_

«Паллада» брала курс на Японию.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания к тексту:  
> [1] Тэнно - титул японского императора ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Император_Японии#Титулы  
> [2] Под «верандой» имеется в виду т.н. энгава – деревянный настил, напоминающий европейскую веранду, который огибает традиционные японские дома с двух или трех сторон en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Engawa  
> [3] Хаги – японское название кустарника леспедеца, часто используемого в качестве садового декоративного растения ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Леспедеца  
> [4] Кугэ - древняя японская несамурайская придворная аристократия ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Кугэ  
> [5] Куродо – придворный 6 ранга (низшим был 8 ранг, высшим – 1). Куродо носили в качестве «отличительного знака» одежды из светло-зеленой парчи www.proza.ru/2011/06/18/1250  
> [6] [7] – Бакуфу (дословно «полевая ставка») – военное правительство, реально управлявшее Японией с 1192 по 1868 гг. под руководством сёгуна (сокращение от сэйи-тайсёгун, дословно «великий полководец – победитель варваров») - фактического военного правителя страны ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Сёгун  
> [8] «Паллада» — фрегат российского военного флота, доставивший в Японию в 1853 году русскую дипломатическую миссию во главе с вице-адмиралом Е. В. Путятиным ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Паллада_(фрегат)  
> [9] Планшир (или планширь) - горизонтальный деревянный брус или стальной в верхней части фальшборта или борта шлюпок и беспалубных небольших судов; аналог верхней планки перил на балконе ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Планшир
> 
> Примечания к именам персонажей:  
> При выборе варианта имени для АУ!Рейнира автор ориентировался, в первую очередь, на сходство звучания, но поиск подходящего иероглифа для имени выдал идеально подходящий под сюжет вариант:  
> Рей (яп. 幸 ) - «счастье, удача, благословение».  
> При выборе варианта имени для АУ!Онни автор исходил из исторических реалий, когда в Российской Империи «инородцы» на государственной службе получали «официальные» русифицированные/христанизированные имена, а также отсутствующие отчества.  
> Онни (фин. onni) - «счастье, удача»; Феликс (от лат. felix) — «преуспевающий, счастливый, удачливый»; Юльевич - по созвучию с Juha/Юха (имя отца Онни в оригинале).


End file.
